When You Were Young
by Obsideor
Summary: You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to save you. songfic: Rose is pondering her experiences with the Doctor


Un songfico más! Estoy muy contento! Okay, enough damned Spanish. I hate Spanish, why am I speaking it?

I really love this song, and so I pretty much adore anything to do with it. With all modesty, of course. Well, anyways, hope you like it. I do !

Disclaimer: The Killers have created a masterpiece, and I have expanded upon it.



_**You sit there in your heartache**_

_**Waiting on some beautiful boy to**_

_**To save you from your old ways**_

Rose Tyler. That's me. Ordinary, boring Rose Tyler. I work at a place called Torchwood Institute; I can't tell you much else, it's top secret. Anyway, about a year ago, I worked in a clothes shop on a busy corner. That was my life for so long.

_**You play forgiveness**_

I knew that nothing would ever change if I didn't make it, but I still sat around. I tried to forgive myself, tried to tell myself that everything would turn out all right someday. But it was a lie. I knew that. Forget me; nothing would ever get me up off my lazy arse except a man, and that man was most definitely NOT Mickey Smith.

_**Watch him now, here he comes**_

He did come along eventually. Oh, yes. That strange, mysterious, disarming man I just followed without bothering to think about it. Why would I?

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**_

_**But he talks like a gentleman**_

_**Like you imagined when you were young**_

I trusted him immediately. He was so polite, so charming and witty. My dreams as a tiny girl had manifested into…this. I didn't care that he happened to have been accompanied by some random, terrifying animated plastic mannequins, I never paused to wonder, "Hey, why does this guy even HAVE a time machine?": I just hopped right in. And it was amazing.

_**Can we climb this mountain, I don't know**_

_**Higher now than ever before, I**_

_**Know we can make it if we take it slow**_

_**That's thinking easy, easy now, watch it go**_

The adventures…the places….the times…all of it was so magical. Superlative were the sights he showed me. Everywhere was as far from a nice holiday to Ireland as you can get; each trip some strange and serious threat turned up. It always frightened the hell out of me, but I soon learned that the Doctor could solve anything. If he took his time and thought it through, and sometimes not, we would make it out okay.

_**We're burning down the highway skyline on the**_

_**Back of a hurricane that started turning**_

_**When you were young**_

_**When you were young**_

And always, he would keep going. Keep whirling around in an endless cycle of passion. It all started back home, on that day when I took his hand. He offered me the universe, and, of course, I accepted. I grew up so quickly riding with him. Maturity comes naturally with risk.

_**And sometimes you close your eyes**_

_**And see the place where you used to live**_

_**When you were young**_

When I was with him, I had to stop and think about what my home looked like. It was so strange; I just couldn't automatically call it to mind. The TARDIS came easily, but not Mum's tiny little flat in the suburbs. I know it all too well now, but then…no.

_**They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet**_

_**You don't have to drink right now**_

_**But you can dip your feet**_

_**Every once and a little while**_

Mum always called him evil and lecherous behind both our backs; I overheard one of her phone messages a few days after I was trapped. Apparently she thought he was Satan's human incarnation. I laughed hysterically at this, as I knew for absolute sure that he wasn't, but still. I can't believe she would think that. She said, over the phone, that she thought I should have waited a bit before committing to life with him. Should have found out more about him, found out the devil beneath the mask. I laughed and laughed at this, but realized that he had been my Lucifer in the end. Eventually, he ended up taking my soul with him.

_**You sit there in your heartache**_

_**Waiting on some beautiful boy to**_

_**To save you from your old ways**_

_**You play forgiveness**_

_**Watch him now, here he comes**_

Those days… I miss them beyond belief. Not the stars, or the escapades. Him, of course. I'm still waiting for him, waiting for him to come flying back to me.

Because I know he will.

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**_

He was my savior.

_**But he talks like a gentleman**_

My true Prince Charming.

_**Like you imagined when you were young**_

Just like my five year-old brain depicted, nix the time traveling.

_**Talks like a gentleman, like you imagine**_

_**When you were young**_

Doctor…my lovely, lonely Doctor…

_**I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus**_

Are you thinking of me now?

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**_

Because I am. Always.

_**But more than you'll ever know**_

Because I love you.

Always.



Yay for AngstyRose! I still think AngstyDoctor is better, but she's pretty good, too. Well, what are you waiting for? Press the button! Yes, THAT button, _there._ Below…yess…just there! Now…PRESS IT.

button NO NOT THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!

…YES. _THAT_ one. Very good, my minions.


End file.
